


Mood Booster

by TT_Angst_Queen



Series: NCIS One-Shots [18]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gibbs is a Troll, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT_Angst_Queen
Summary: In which Gibbs is a Troll, Tony visits a Farm, and much Trolling is had.





	Mood Booster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/gifts).



“I’m going out for a bit, Jeth! See you when I get back!” 

 

Gibbs just grunted at Tony, ignoring his lover’s amused snicker as the older of the two lovers tried to figure out how to use the damn brand new TV remote. 

 

Listening as Tony shut the door, Gibbs waited until he heard Tony’s car leave the driveway and relaxed into the couch with a snicker and a smirk, pressing the green power button and the optic box button to turn on the TV. 

 

“Can’t believe they still think I’m hopeless with tech,” Gibbs chuckled, settling in to watch  _ Transformers _ . 

 

“Huh. that looks kinda like my car,” he squinted at the yellow Autobot. “Except it certainly doesn't do  _ that _ .”

 

* * *

 

 

Tony drove into the out of the way dirt road to the farm in the distance. The red barn and the equally as red farmhouse, along with the beautiful snow-covered ground and trees gave for a marvelous sight, and the sun shining down on it all have a mystical air to the whole scene. Parking his car beside the old orange truck, Tony got out and stretched, looking around for a few moments. 

 

“Hey, Tony!” Tony turned around and smiled, seeing his old frat brother, Joel Paxton waving to him from the red barn. Jogging up to Tony, the black-haired man pulled him into a huge bear-hug, making Tony laugh. 

 

“Hey, Goliath, ease up man, I need my air to breath!” The hazel-eyed man released him, and Tony clapped Joel on the shoulder. “So, I hear you have what I’ve been searching for,” Tony grinned, and Joel nodded. 

 

“Yup, right in here, I wasn’t sure this batch would turn out, considering the cold this year has been pretty harsh, and it’s not been a good season for growing if you know what I mean.” Tony nodded. 

 

“I’m surprised Sheriff Halstead hasn’t turned up yet,” Tony mused, “He tends to have a sixth sense when you get some stock in, considering his son tries to sneak some home every other week.” Joel laughed. 

 

“Yeah, his school called him last week, said he was hiding some in his dorm.”

 

Tony shook his head. “Boarding school isn’t very tolerant of stuff like that,” Tony agreed, “I should know.”

 

* * *

 

“Of all of the Christmas Gifts you could give me-” Gibbs just stared at the gift in his lap in disbelief. 

 

“Ducky did say you needed a mood-booster,” his younger lover pointed out. “And this is supposed to really relax you. I should know, my neighbor had some when I was a kid, and he would let me help out and take care of his batch when he got some!”

 

“Tony, I don’t think this was what Ducky meant by a ‘mood-booster’.”

 

“Oh, Come on Jeth! A kitten is the best mood booster ever!” 

 

The kitten in Gibbs' lap purred.

 

Gibbs sighed.

 

“You’re naming her.”    


End file.
